I Don't Know
"I Don't Know" (몰라) is a song by INFINITE, and the sixth and final track on their second mini album, Evolution. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 몰라 니 마음 같은건 몰라 몰라 내 마음 밖에 난 몰라 바래 또 바래 또 난 니가 뭐라하든 안들려(time to time and time to time oh) 니가 밀어내도 난 다가가(round and round and round) 끝까지 모두 나를 태우고 너에게 나를 걸겠어 가져 보겠어 너의 마음을 훔쳐 보겠어 너의 모든걸 바래 또 바래 또 몰라 니 마음 같은건 몰라 바래 또 바래 또 몰라 내 마음 밖에 난 몰라 바래 또 바래 또 난 받아주다가도 날 피해(time to time and time to time oh) 알 것 같다가도 모르겠어(round and round and round) 너의 변덕에 마음 졸이긴 내 맘이 더욱 간절해 가져 보겠어 너의 마음을 훔쳐 보겠어 너의 모든걸 바래 또 바래 또 몰라 니 마음 같은건 몰라 바래 또 바래 또 몰라 내 마음 밖에 난 몰라 바래 또 바래 또 난 창문에 부딪히던 빗방울 속 작은 기억들 겹쳐지고 겹쳐서 내 눈에 한 줄기 눈물이 돼 차갑게 흩날리던 비바람 속 잊지 못해 나답게 끝마치려 지각한 속삭임 사랑해 얻고 말겠어 너의 마음을 담고 말겠어 나의 마음에 바래 또 바래 또 몰라 니 마음 같은건 몰라 바래 또 바래 또 몰라 내 마음 밖에 난 몰라 바래 또 바래 또 난 |-|Romanization= Mo-lla, ni maeum gateungeon molla Mo-lla nae maeum bakke nan mo-lla~balae tto balae tto nan Niga mwolahadeun andeullyeo (time to time and time to time Oh!) Niga mireonaedo nan dagaga (round and round and round) Kkeutkkaji modu na-leul tae-u-go neoege nareul geolgesseo! Gajyeo bogesseo~ neoui mae-u-meul Humchyeo bogesseo~ neoui modeungeol.. balae tto balae tto Molla ni maeum gateungeon molla.. balae tto balae tto Molla nae maeum bakke nan molla~ balae tto balae tto nan Badajudagado nal pihae (time to time, time to time Oh!) Al geot gatdagado moleugesseo~ (round and round and round) Neoui byeondeoge maeum jorigin nae mami deoug ganjeolhae Gajyeo bogesseo~ neoui mae-u-meul Humchyeo bogesseo~ neoui modeungeol.. balae tto balae tto Molla ni maeum gateungeon molla.. balae tto balae tto Molla nae maeum bakke nan molla~ balae tto balae tto nan Changmune budijhideon bisbangul sog jageun gieogdeul Gyeobchyeojigo gyeobchyeoseo nae nune han julgi nunmuli dwae Chagabge heutnallideon bibalam sog ijji moshae Nadabge kkeutmachilyeo jigaghan sogsagim saranghae (Ohhh! ~) Eodgo malgesseo (Woo-Oh!) neoui maeumeul Damgo malgesseo (Ohhh ~) naui maeume.. balae tto balae tto Mo-lla ni maeum gateungeon molla.. balae tto balae tto Mo-lla nae maeum bakke nan molla~ balae tto balae tto nan |-|English= I don’t know, i don’t know anything such as your heart I don’t know, i know only my heart I hope and hope I can’t hear you no matter what you say (time to time and time to time OH) Even if you push me away, i’ll still approach you (round and round and round) I’ll burn everything of my self in the end And give you my all I will get your heart I will still it, your everything I hope and hope I don’t know, i don’t know anything such as your heart I hope and hope I don’t know, i know only my heart I hope and hope You accept me and then avoid me (time to time and time to time OH) When i think i kind of know it (round and round and round) Anxious at your unpredictableness My heart become too eager I will get your heart I will still it, your everything I hope and hope I don’t know, i don’t know anything such as your heart I hope and hope I don’t know, i know only my heart I hope and hope Our small memories inside the raindrops that hit the window They overlap and overlap And become a stream of tears from my eyes Through the cold, stormy breeze, i can’t forget it I would like to complete it, my late whisper, i love you I get your heart no matter what I’ll put it in my heart no matter what I hope and hope I don’t know, i don’t know anything such as your heart I hope and hope I don’t know, i know only my heart I hope and hope Category:Songs